Bale wrappers for round balers are known. Compacted material shaped to form round bales in round balers, for example, agricultural crops, but also leftover paper or bits of material, is wrapped with a wrapping material, for example, mesh or foil. Such bale wrapper devices usually have a supply device for the introduction of the wrapping material into the bale chamber of the round baler, wherein, in one supplying movement, the supply device pulls the wrapping material from a supply roll and introduces it into a supply opening of the bale chamber, located between two compacting rollers—an upper and a lower compacting roller (or compacting belts conducted around them). A shielding layer or a shielding mat, located on the upper side of the supply device, shields the end of the wrapping material to be introduced, relative to an upper compacting roller in the area of the supply opening, so that the wrapping material to be introduced is gripped and transported only by the lower compacting roller (or the compacting belt conducted around it) and by the round bales rotating in the bale chamber. Thus, the wrapping material is not hooked on the upper compacting roller (or the compacting belt conducted around it) or gripped by it (or the belt), wherein the wrapping material would not be carried on by the round bales. The shielding layer is formed, in a known manner, by an elastic mat extending along the width of the compacting chamber, for example, a rubber mat or a rubber lip, which extends in the direction of the in-feed opening of the end of the wrapping material, so that the shielding layer is supported between the upper compacting roller (or a compacting belt conducted around it) and the supply device, wherein contact between the wrapping material and the upper compacting roller (or a compacting belt conducted around it) is to be prevented. Due to wind or crops which collect in the area of the shielding layer during the baling operation or which stick there in certain areas, it is possible for the shielding layer to be raised in certain areas, wherein it is often the case that the shielding layer will perhaps come into contact with the upper compacting roller (or a compacting belt conducted around it), along the width of the bale chamber, and the layer is then carried along by the compacting roller (or the belt). This can, in turn, lead to a folding or turning up or down of the shielding layer over the entire width, and thus, the shielding function for the wrapping material while it is being introduced into the supply opening is also lost. Furthermore, in this way, a folding or turning up or down of the free end of the wrapping material can be produced, which thus, perhaps, can even stick between the shielding layer and the supply device.